


Neglected

by Tweetle_bee_123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Erwin Smith, M/M, Omega Erwin Smith, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweetle_bee_123/pseuds/Tweetle_bee_123
Summary: Erwin has been neglecting his body ever since he and Levi’s baby was born.. But now that Erwin’s dad has taken their pup for the night, Levi’s gonna take real good care of his omega.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Neglected

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH A/B/O OR MENTIONS OF MPREG, OR EVEN BOTTOM ERWIN, THEN DON’T READ ANY FURTHER!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED..  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> That being said... If you are comfortable with the tags... Enjoy~

“Here’s your drink..”  
The raven haired man bellowed with a husky voice as he handed his husband a cup of tea from the saucer..  
⁃ “Thanks lee..” the blonde haired man said, accepting the drink, setting it down nearby to continue to fold some freshly cleaned clothes on the floor.

⁃ Levi stared at his husband, waiting for him to take a sip..  
⁃ “Erwin it’s gonna get cold, drink it..”  
⁃ He demanded, eyes flittered on his husband’s body in a fixated stare

⁃ The blonde had stopped folding the clothes and sighed.. clearly frustrated.. He took the cup and sipped at the opaque crimson liquid.  
⁃ “It’s good.. Can I finish folding now? They’re gonna get wrinkled..” he sighed, eye bags noticeable underneath the pretty sapphire spheres.  
⁃ The raven nodded eyeing up the tea.  
“Drink it all ..”

⁃ Erwin sighed in defeat..  
⁃ “Ok will do..”

⁃ And he did, sips here and there while getting his work done..  
⁃ he groaned working out a knot out of his back. The extra weight in this position was making it difficult to kneel on the hard floor.. 

⁃ The baby weight from his pregnancy, bloated him to almost double of what he was before.. He felt awful. Tired, worn down and fat.. but he didn’t regret it one bit, he knew it was all worth it for his family..  
⁃ Giving his Alpha a family was quite possibly the happiest moment in his recent years of living.. When Levi held their baby in his arms for the first time, weeping softly. Erwin would do it all over again a thousand times over.

⁃ He felt a small warm sensation fall over him.. Just a tiny one as he was in the middle of folding some baby clothes..  
⁃ Maybe he was finally starting to relax.. Life had been rough recently, what with the baby finally being born, and the stresses to come with his body and mind being neglected.

⁃ But thankfully, Erwin’s dad gladly babysat for them today, so the couple could relax and spend some time together.. But disappointedly enough, the work was never done..  
Too many chores and too many things to do.. And his husband hadn’t been one of them..

⁃ He knew Levi was also feeling neglected, unable to have sex with his husband..  
⁃ Erwin wanted to make it up to his Alpha but he didn’t know when the timing would be right..

⁃ Erwin felt the odd sensation again but chose to ignore it to finish folding..  
⁃ But this time it wouldn’t stop.. He felt.. Hot.. like his body was on a low fire growing more and more inflamed.. But not he himself.. It felt like his loins were heating up with a strange wet heat..

⁃ “What’s happening...?”  
⁃ He placed the folded clothes beside him as he tried to stand up; unable to, he collapsed with shaky legs back onto the floor, his back facing the bed.  
⁃ “L-Levi.?” He tried to call out..  
⁃ Hauling himself up and onto the bed.. legs curling and uncurling uncontrollably..  
⁃ His vision was swimming, like everything was in a blur as he lay there mewling in a confused daze..  
⁃ He felt like he was going into his heat.. but this was different.. More intense.. More unexpected..  
⁃ “I didn’t think it’d take effect so quickly..”

⁃ He heard a voice call from the other side of the room..  
⁃ It was his husband Levi standing in the doorway, walking towards his omegas writhing body, drenched with sweat..  
⁃ “You- what did you do you me..?” Erwin whined, arms waving in Levi’s direction..

⁃ “Don’t worry momma, it won’t last too long.. but I’m glad it works.. How do you feel?”

⁃ How did he feel? He felt amazing.. He hadn’t felt this good in months, but that still didn’t answer his question of what Levi had done to him..  
⁃ “I- ah~” He moaned, as his husband placed a hand on his plump thigh, kneading at the clothed flesh..  
⁃ Levi snickered “tch... So sensitive... I’m glad.. Let’s take this off shall we..”  
⁃ Erwin hazily stared at his Alpha as he deftly undid his belt buckle, pulling down his pants over his voluptuous body.. Staring directly at the source of his heat..  
⁃ “Hmm Erwin.. You should see it.. It’s so wet already...” The Alpha hummed to himself.. Now working on Erwin’s shirt.. Slowly unbuttoning it over his full chest.. Careful not to disrupt the abundance of milk inside..

⁃ He pulled it off, leaving Erwin completely exposed..  
⁃ The omega felt somewhat relieved that his restraining clothes were off, but it didn’t last long when he felt his Alpha’s hands resting on his thighs again, squeezing and slapping them relentlessly.  
⁃ Erwin incoherently moaned something he himself didn’t even understand..  
⁃ But the more his Alpha’s fingers dug into his plentiful warm flesh the more the fire was being spread.

⁃ “You need to stop neglecting your body so much Erwin.. It needs this so badly..”  
⁃ The raven lowered himself to one of his husbands plush legs.. Kissing the soft flesh, tongue teasing.  
⁃ Erwin didn’t know what was happening to his body and how Levi caused it, but he couldn’t come to care.. He knew what he wanted and he prayed Levi would give it to him..

⁃ Levi gently traced his hands over Erwin’s soft rolls, arms, legs, ankles, cheeks and over his belly that once was full of life..  
⁃ He kissed the gentle soft pudge of Erwin’s stomach.. lingering there for a minute, until he trailed down his lips, kissing a place that needed no introduction.. Causing Erwin to wail and arch his back as much as he could..

⁃ Levi spread Erwin’s legs wide open making room for his body, tongue lapping at him with audible slurping sounds..  
⁃ It was so vulgar and so delicious, it hurt yet felt so good.. If Levi kept this up he wouldn’t last long for sure.  
⁃ But he didn’t want to last long.. He wanted to cum, he wanted to cum all over his husbands face and the bed, sloppily wetting it with his release..

⁃ He felt selfish, his husband hasn’t even taken off his own clothes yet, but here Erwin was, about to cum from his tongue..  
⁃ “L-levi!!” He whined, trying to get Levi’s attention, looking over his chest..  
⁃ Levi lifted his head, spit and slick connecting his tongue and Erwin’s source..  
⁃ Erwin choked on a moan at the sight “Don’t you want to fuck me?”  
⁃ Levi smiled..  
⁃ “Of course I do love.. But first.. I want you to cum from my mouth....”  
⁃ The Alpha’s tongue picked up where it left off, causing the wound up omega to curse and jerk.. Over sensitive and stimulated body about to explode..

⁃ Without warning Erwin’s body gave into the licks and swirls of that relentless tongue. Scream shouting as he released

⁃ “Yes-yes- y-es- Y-EEAASS AHHH~~ ahhh~~ fuuuck~~ oh 

⁃ Erwin called out as he squirted obscenely onto the Alphas face and tongue, absolutely drenching the bed in the process, it felt so damn good, tears spilled from the omegas eyes..

⁃ Levi lapped up all Erwin’s sweet cum, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand, body fit perfectly over Erwin’s own, capturing his lips in his, only to pull away so the omega could better catch his breath..  
⁃ “How do you feel my love?” The Alpha inquired. Hand on his omegas round face, fingers tangled in the flaxen locks.

⁃ Even though Erwin felt some relief from his first orgasm, that was just it.. His first orgasm.. His body wasn’t done and his husband clearly wasn’t done either..

⁃ “I feel amazing.. but I- still want-...”

⁃ Levi smiled, kissing Erwin’s forehead..

⁃ “I know you do, and you’re gonna get it..”

⁃ Levi deftly stripped his own clothes, hard abs and scaped chest being revealed.. Along with a sizably hard cock leaking heavily with precum..

⁃ Erwin drooled at the sight of Levi’s body.. He was so handsome and in such good shape.. God he needed his Alpha inside of him..  
⁃ “Levi~” Erwin whined..  
⁃ “Shhh I know my love I know.. Just wait a little longer ok?”  
⁃ Levi wasted no time in plunging two fingers into Erwin’s wet heat..  
⁃ Stretching and thrusting in unison until Erwin had a beg on his lip..  
⁃ “Please please~ I’m long ready- love- I need-“

⁃ The Alpha growled reaching over to grab a condom, slipping it over his cock, pumping it with Erwin’s slick for good measure..  
⁃ He wrapped Erwin’s luscious legs over his waist.. Quickly thrusting his cock inside his husbands already wrecked hole.. Loving the loose clench and the wet squelching heat.  
⁃ Erwin’s body twitched around the member, as it stretched him out so beautifully.  
⁃ Scratching down Levi’s back, moaning and calling out his name after each precise thrust..

⁃ Levi, being denied way too long felt his own orgasm rising.. But he needed to make his omega cum first, that what good Alphas did.. Always please their omega first..  
⁃ And Erwin was clearly lavishing in pleasure the more Levi fucked into him.. He felt like he was being consumed by his own entrancing heat. It felt like Levi was taking him up to heaven..

⁃ “Levi-love~~ —close— Hah~~~”

⁃ As Erwin whined that he was gonna cum again.. His Alpha groaned...

⁃ “Let’s- hah- cum together Erwin..”

⁃ He held Erwin’s legs open wide, pounding his cock into him until Erwin shouted out and came.

⁃ “AH-NGH-AHH FUUCKKK~~ LEVIII!!~~~”

⁃ Erwin’s cum soaked Levi’s covered cock.. Causing the Alpha to stutter his hips and split deeply into the condom. Collapsing onto Erwin’s exhausted body..  
⁃ Gaining enough strength to pull out and flop over beside his omega..

⁃ As they lay in silence, basking in the afterglow of amazing sex, Erwin spoke..

⁃ “So.. how’d you do that anyway?..”

⁃ Levi smiled.. “I slipped a heat enhancer into your tea... Glad I got my money’s worth..” He spoke in a low tone clearly teasing..

⁃ Erwin smiled, tingling body sinking into the wet cushions.

⁃ “Glad I was able to give you some pleasure..” He sighed  
⁃ Levi turned, facing him..  
⁃ “That wasn’t my intention. Giving you that drink..”  
⁃ He turned Erwin’s face towards his staring him down..

⁃ “I did it for you..” He murmured. Fingers delicately trailing down Erwin’s, full chest, stomach, and hips  
⁃ Erwin smiled at his alpha, his husband, the father of his baby, the love of his life..

⁃ “Thank you Levi.. I love you...”

⁃ Levi smiled, pulling Erwin in close..

⁃ “I love you more my beautiful omega..”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first fic~ thanks for reading!~


End file.
